Mistletoe at Midnight
by AndiCullen104
Summary: Renesmee has been crushing on her oblivious best friend Jacob Black for a while. This Christmas she is determined to get her first kiss and with a little help from some mistletoe...


Title: Mistletoe at Midnight

Author: WolfGirl412

Pairing: Jacob/Renesmee

Rating: T

Genre: Romance (Six years post BD)

Summary: Renesmee has been crushing on her oblivious best friend Jacob Black. This Christmas she is determined to get her first kiss and with a little help from some mistletoe...

**A/N- This a one shot I wrote for a Christmas Contest over at TR. I hope you enjoy!****  
**

RPOV

"How's those cookies coming along, dear?" Grandma Esme asked as she moved around the kitchen preparing Christmas dinner.

"They're good. I'm frosting the sugar cookies right now." I answered and hummed along with the holiday music that was coming from the living room. Aunt Alice was on a mission to make everyone as festive as possible even while they were decorating the house.

Dad told me that before me, they never used to do anything for Christmas. The most they would do was give out their yearly donations, but never once did they really stop and celebrate it. I was surprised at this because Aunt Alice used any excuse to throw a party, but apparently not having friends to celebrate with always made her sad.

It's different now, because everyone had truly become like a family over the years. Although most of Sam's pack stayed away from the house, but the Alpha himself and his wife always came to our parties. Jacob's pack was the most comfortable with us of course, even the newbies.

Jacob Black.

Now that was someone who I could never stop thinking about, not that I would want to, but I wonder if he thinks of me like I do him. He's my best friend, but I couldn't squash my want to be more than just friends. He was the perfect man for me, being with him made me feel so sure of everything. Like nothing could go wrong. I think he could tell that I was nervous around him, because my heart beat always gave me away. It sped up every time I saw him, not to mention the blush that rised to my cheeks at his every glance.

_Oh Mom, why did you pass that trait onto me?_

I know Jake's sees all these signs yet he never says anything which is frustrating! I mean do I have to make the first move? Isn't it always the boys that take first step? What if he doesn't like me like that? I sighed heavily at that thought. I know that when we go out in public that the girls practically throw themselves at him, but he never noticed them. Some of them were really pretty, way prettier than me, so that must mean he has high standards.

_How could I be thinking this?_ I scolded myself.

I know Jacob and he is one to always look what's inside someone's heart rather than the outside. He could see the beauty in just about anything, and that's one of the things I really liked about him. He was just so warm (I'm not talking about his shape shifter heat), that his happiness was infectious. Jacob was everything I could ever want in a boyfriend, and I just didn't know how to go about it.

I looked up at the backdoor that led to patio hanging over the door was a some mistletoe, and a smile spread across my face.

This was my chance.

Christmas was going to be my new favorite holiday.

~~~~~Mistletoe at Midnight~~~~~

"Nessie, you look hot!" Alice trilled as she spun me in a circle.

"Thanks Aunt Alice. I really like the dress you picked out for me." It was a black velvet dress that stuck to me like a second skin and went to just right above my knees. The dress had a red bow tied on my right hip. My hair was left down with little gems placed in it sporadically that made it sparkle, she decided to leave my hair curly. I was secretly glad because I knew for a fact Jake liked my hair as it naturally is. When we watched movies together, he would always end up playing with my reddish brown curls.

"Oh honey, you look so good." Mom came in as she wrapped in me in a hug.

"Aunt Alice did a good job."

"Well you'd think she'd have enough fun dressing you up that she wouldn't need to get her hands on the rest of us." Mom grumbled.

"Hush you!" Alice stuck her tongue out at her childishly.

"Party's starting, girls!" Uncle Emmett's voiced echoed up the stairs. There was a sound of a whack and Aunt Rose's voice whispered menacingly into his ear about indoor voices and something about vampire hearing.

"I guess that's our cue." Mom said taking a hold of my arm and pulling me down the steps of the Cullen Manor.

_Several hours later..._

It seemed my plan was becoming less and less possible as the seconds ticked by. I stood trying to listen to Seth's chatter when my eyes searched the place. I saw Jacob talking with Grandpa Charlie and Sue, and things just weren't looking my way.

Dad was sitting at the piano playing Christmas softly with Mom resting her head on his shoulder in their own little world. I was grateful for that because I really didn't want Dad to react to my thoughts. I knew how protective he was of me and it would probably ruin the party if he tried to hurt Jacob. I sighed as I quietly excused myself from the conversation with Seth and moved back into the empty kitchen.

I stayed there for what seemed like forever standing below the mistletoe wishing that I could somehow get through to Jacob that I really wanted him to kiss me. To be my forever. I know that's a lot for someone who hasn't ever been kissed, but I could not pick a better man to spend eternity with.

I closed my eyes and focused on what I envisioned for the future and of my feelings for him. I felt the familiar sensation of sharing my thoughts with someone and I gasped as fingers entwined with my own. My eyes opened automatically and I was met with the intense gaze of the one and only Jacob Black.

"I want that too, Nessie." He whispered huskily. "So much."

"Really?" I asked dumbly.

"Really," he assured.

Jacob's eyes glanced up at the mistletoe that was hung on the door just as the clock struck midnight. A smile flitted across his handsome face, and he tugged me closer to him.

"I think this means I get to kiss you now," he breathed.

I closed my eyes as our lips met for the first time.

The first of many...

**A/N- I've never written anything for this pairing because truthfully they are not my favorite couple. It's taken me a long time to warm up to Renesmee. I do have to say this pairing is on my fanfic bucket list, I would like to try to write a story for them. I just haven't found a fanfic I liked with them as the main pairing. Okay so I'm done rambling! LOL  
**

******Please let me know what you thought on this. **

**********Merry Christmas! **


End file.
